Dark Miyabi (anime)
is a character in the Rockman.EXE anime, debuting in Stream. A descendant of the secret Miyabi ninja clan and a high ranking assassin for hire, Miyabi is referred to as "General Miyabi" by some of his colleagues. At some point, Dr. Wily revived ShadowMan.EXE and gave him to Miyabi, and from then on he became the ninja NetNavi’s operator. Despite first appearing and helping Netto Hikari, it is later revealed that before the Neo WWW was defeated, Tesla Magnets hired him to delete Rockman, though no matter how hard he tried he was unable to, with fate itself seemingly saving Netto at every turn. This, combined with Wily informing Miyabi that the fate of the world depends on Netto, leads Miyabi to become his ally. Overview Miyabi is a cold and highly skilled assassin-for-hire, taking large amounts of money from his clients and saving it to one day give to the one he chooses to be his master, and is colleagues with many other individuals in criminal underworld, such as Deep Kawase and Dr. Wily. Miyabi rarely shows care for anything other than his mission, having only been convinced to stop his mission to kill Netto and Rockman when he found out they were the only hope of saving the Earth from Duo.EXE. Though he prefers to be alone, he isn't without a sense of comradery, teaming up with ShadowMan when Dr. Wily gives him to Miyabi, and has also shown to get along with the likes of the Cross Fusion Members, particularly Yuriko Ozono despite the two initially conflicting with one another, as well as the ex-members of the WWW and Dekao Oyama, saving the later from Zoano BlizzardMan.EXE and frequently eating at Maha Ichiban where the former works. He also does jobs for Dr. Wily for free and the two are drinking buddies. History ''Rockman.EXE Stream Miyabi debuts having been asked to trail Yuriko Ozono as she and NeedleMan.EXE monitor Dark Rockman.EXE as he pretends to be Rockman.EXE, noting she is Dr. Wily's daughter while smirking to himself. When Yuriko saves Netto Hikari from wires being controlled by Dark Rockman and tells him to save Rockman, Miyabi informs them where Rockman is being kept and meets them there where he plugs ShadowMan.EXE in and introduces himself. Rockman notes that ShadowMan is still alive, but Miyabi corrects him and says that a "meddlesome old man" brought ShadowMan back to life and he is now Miyabi's Navi. ShadowMan, NeedleMan, and Rockman fend of Dark Rockman's new group of Darkloids and everyone watches as Dark Rockman and Rockman exchange Giga Cannon Program Advance blasts. When it ends at a stalemate, Miyabi and ShadowMan take their leave. The next morning, Miyabi tells his client, Dr. Wily, that if he needs Miyabi again to contact him, but he will have to pay next time, and thanks him for reviving ShadowMan. He later appears at Sharo's Dimensional Laboratory where he knocks out Meijin and steals Netto's Synchro Chip. Dr. Hikari and Netto go to investigate the alarm he set off, and Netto confronts Miyabi on the roof. There, he throws kunai at Netto and seals the door behind him with them preventing any interference, and challenges Netto to a fight for his Synchro Chip. He and Netto plug their Navis in, and as Rockman and ShadowMan fight Netto questions why Miyabi is attacking them now when he and ShadowMan helped Netto and Rockman before. Miyabi tells him not to take it personally: he is neither Netto's ally nor his enemy, but merely an assassin carrying out a contract, revealing he was hired by Tesla Magnets to delete Rockman before the Neo WWW was defeated, and despite their disappearance, he was still paid and will carry out his mission. ShadowMan and Rockman continue their fight, and ShadowMan manages to ambush Rockman, who is saved by the timely arrival of NeedleMan. Yuriko also appears and tells Miyabi to stop the pointless fighting, though he attacks her as she tries to get him to listen and grabs her from behind and begins to choke her. Before he could do much harm, a Crest of Duo forms on his right hand, making him the thirteenth and final person to receive a crest. He cringes, dropping Netto's Synchro Chip asking what the crest was. Netto and Yuriko inform him he is now marked, and he too must undergo Duo's test, but before they could talk anymore, Meijin and some Sharo officers break through the roof door and charge at him, causing Miyabi and ShadowMan retreat. Yuriko chases after him and the two listen as Duo.EXE talks to his chosen individuals, asking them that when their crests finally become one, if the power it produces will be enough to overcome him, and informs them that his trial is fast approaching. Wily approaches Miyabi during the night as he meditates under a waterfall. Miaybi tells him to go away, and Wily comments how Miyabi's battle against Netto was exciting and that completing any job no matter so long as he is paid is a sign of a true professional, however, he failed to eliminate Rockman. Miyabi tells him that it is none of his business, and Wily tells him fighting his ally won't do him any good, as he and Netto are allies because they both bear the Crest of Duo. Miyabi feels ill at the thought and escapes to a nearby cliff where he wonders to himself how Netto could be his ally while staring at Duo's Comet. Later, as Netto investigates a series of bank robberies committed by Asteroid SwordMan.EXE, Miyabi, standing on a rooftop, attempts to destroy Rockman's PET with a kunai, but is interrupted by a blowing leaf in the wind. He spots his fellow assassin Deep Kawase looking over the bank investigation on a balcony across from him and approaches him, asking him why he was there. Kawase says it's a coincidence and did not expect to see another assassin here, an answer Miaybi is suspicious of, and states that someone is robbing banks and he is jealous someone could make such a fortune in one night. He tells Miyabi that they should hard for their money and leaves laughing to himself. Miyabi then spends the next day attempting to destroy Netto's PET, but is humorously stopped at every turn by various animals and people getting in his way. Miyabi laments this as ShadowMan tells him he will have plenty more chances, and questions if Miyabi really believes he can't beat Netto. He denies this but says it feels like the world itself is protecting the boy, and ShadowMan tells him that is impossible and Netto is just getting lucky. Miyabi states that having fortune on his side is also a form of strength, and that according to ancient ninja code he who receive fortune's protection will rule the world, and that Netto has this ability. ShadowMan states that is also impossible and asks how someone as careless as Netto could be above all others. Miyabi says he thought so as well before a needle pierces the ground between his feet. He questions who's there and finds Yuriko standing before him. She asks if he still hasn't learned, having attacked Netto again, and tells him again that Netto is not Miyabi's enemy but an ally against Duo. He tells her that is nonsense and Yuriko says he will learn eventually and that she will not let him lay a finger on Netto until then and attacks him. Miyabi defends himself and tells her he will not involve himself in any fight that does not involve money, and throws a smoke bomb down to escape. He begins to hop rooftops with Yuriko in pursuit before using a kite to try to fly away, but Yuriko throws a needle and rips off one of the tassels, throwing off his balance and causing him to blow away, dropping his equipment and wallet. That evening Miyabi arrives at Maha Ichiban, roughed up and frustrated, and asks for a glass of water unaware that Netto's friends run the restaurant and that Netto himself was sitting a mere few feet away from him. Dingo tells him he looks tired, and he says that for reasons he cannot explain he was blown far away, and he just got back. Miyabi notices Netto as Netto notices him, and the two argue a bit before Miyabi sees Rockman's PET and prepares to destroy it, though Netto informs the assassin that he sent Rockman to Higure's shop to run some errands. Frustrated, he sits back down, and Chisao Oyama and Dingo ask who he is. Netto states it's hard to explain, but says he'd like Miyabi to be his ally, to which Miyabi replies he is a lone wolf assassin, and that if no one pays, he will not move. Dekao Oyama tells him to stop eating pickled onions and to order some curry. Netto questions why Miyabi keeps saving money, and Miyabi says he doesn't intend to spend it, to which the boys question why he's saving it then, but he tells them they wouldn't understand. Netto states he's just trying to understand "his ally" when Miyabi's stomach growls, so Dekao offers to make him some curry and asks if he has money, and he remembers he dropped his wallet when he was blown away. Netto offers him a free meal voucher, and in return Miyabi has to stop accepting jobs from bad people, but Miyabi simply gets up and leaves the restaurant without saying anything, much to the boy's confusion. He turns the corner, scoffing at Netto's good will and calls him naive, stating he hopes one day his master will be as forgiving as him. Miyabi finds his wallet later that night as Asteroid SwordMan materializes before him and attacks a truck full of money, and is disgusted to find Kawase behind the bank robberies and has stooped so low, hoping to leave his life as an assassin. He tries once more to destroy Netto's PET, but Dr. Wily tips over his cart full of cans to distract him, and Miyabi questions why he and Yuriko think Netto is so important. Wily in turn states his client, Tesla, has disappeared, and asks if it isn't pointless to defeat Rockman now. Miyabi states a contract must be fulfilled and turns to walk away, but Wily tells him if he wants money so badly, he will just give it to him and that an assassin is just someone who seeks money blindly and that as long as he gets the money Miyabi shouldn't complain, to which Miyabi simply growls in response. Wily then offers him a large stack of money, and offers to double or even triple it, but Miyabi lashes out and tells Wily not to mock him as he throws a kunai at the money, pining it to a tree where is bursts into flames and burns up, much to Wily's shock. He tells Wily that he doesn't understand what money means to him, and that he is a ninja who will one day devote himself to his master, and there is simply too few people he wants to devote his life to, so for now he is collecting money to one day spend on his future master. He then leaves to defeat Rockman. Miyabi and Wily find Netto and Dingo confronting Kawase and Asteroid SwordMan in a haunted mall where Kawase was preparing to flee with his money, but the two end up at a disadvantage when they begin to trigger traps Kawase set up around the building for intruders. Miyabi curses Kawase as Wily states that the boy's lives are now in danger, and asks Miyabi if he will stand by and watch Netto die. He replies he is an assassin, and that he doesn't involve himself in fights that don't involve money as his Crest of Duo begins to glow. Asteroid SwordMan starts to push C.F. TomahawkMan and C.F. Rockman into traps to finish them off, and Wily hands Miyabi a Synchro Chip he made, telling the ninja that no matter how much money he has made, it won't matter if the Earth is destroyed before he finds his true master. Miyabi questions what he means, and Wily simply states Netto's death will result in the destruction of Earth, and that its fate is in Netto's hands. Shocked at this knowledge, Miyabi takes the Synchro Chip and cross fuses, saving Netto and Dingo from certain death. He attacks Asteroid SwordMan and asks Netto if he is OK before Kawase attacks him for interfering. Asteroid SwordMan curses Miyabi and attacks the three, but C.F. ShadowMan takes the hit for the others and uses the damage to power up his Muramasa Blade and bisects Asteroid SwordMan, deleting him. Netto thanks Miaybi for saving them as Kawase is taken away by the NetPolice, to which Miyabi says there is no need to thank him but he will take his reward, and grabs the free meal voucher for Maha Ichiban from Netto's vest. He states he will settle the score with Rockman another time and walks away as Netto yells to him to not forget they are allies. Miyabi states in his head they are not allies, but maybe one day Netto will be his master. The next day Miaybi listens to Chisao and Netto fight over the last pickled onion at Maha Ichiban and wonders how he could ever consider someone like Netto to be his master before gobbling down his food and promising one day he will defeat him and Rockman. When Dark Rockman begins to gather the Crests of Duo, he sends Gauss Magnets to recruit Netto to help "save" Tesla from the Darkloids, luring him to the Neo WWW's HQ to copy his crest. Miyabi overhears this and tags along to save Tesla, as she is still his client and he will receive the remainder of his payment upon completion of his job. Netto, Miyabi, Gauss, Dingo, Meiru Sakurai, Jasmine, Nenji Rokushakudama, Charlie Airstar, and Count Elec storm the Neo WWW's headquarters where Gauss deceives the Cross Fusion Members into scanning their palms to "pass through security", copying their crests for Dark Rockman. They proceed down the hall believing they are safe before Miyabi stops them and throws several ninja spikes on the floor in front of them that set off lasers that fire on the group, splitting them up. Miyabi grabs Meiru and Jasmine and jumps out of harm's way, and a door closes behind them seperating them from the others. He plugs ShadowMan in who opens a door for them, and the three make their way up the stairs. Miyabi saves Meiru from a materialized Lance trap before they are confronted by SwallowMan.EXE, so he and the girls cross fuse and ward the Darkloid off before going to meet the others on the top floor where they confront Dark Rockman. They prepare to fight, but Dark Rockman simply taunts them and blows up the building in an attempt to kill them all. Everyone cross fuses again, and Miyabi leaps across pieces of debris before using a Steal Jelly chip to soften his landing. He stands with everyone else as they are happy to be safe and ponder where Tesla went and why Dark Rockman was gathering crests. With the world now at war with Slur.EXE and the Asteroids, Yuriko meets up with Miyabi and the two leave to join Netto and the others to prepare for their counterattack. They arrive just in time as an army of Asteroids attack the Space-Time Tower, and the Cross Fusion Members engage the Asteroid army, joined by Barrel during the battle. They defeat the Asteroid army and watch as a large flash of light bursts from the Past Gate as Forte.EXE and Slur damage it during their fierce battle. Miyabi and Yuriko lament as they are forced to wait as Earth's end nears while Dr. Hikari, Meijin, and Barrel attempt to fix the Past Tunnel. Suddenly, everyone's crest begin to glow and Dr. Regal's face projects itself from the gate. He states he stopped Duo's destruction of Earth and that the technology from Duo's Comet is now under his control, and that as the savior of Earth, it is his right to destroy it himself. He bursts from Past Gate in a monstrous form with several strange liquid creatures, and the Cross Fusion Members fuse to fight him. During the Dr. Regal captures C.F. Roll and madly declares he is a god, but he is suddently pulled back through the Past Gate by Duo, taking Meiru with him, and the Cross Fusion Members follow. They find Dr. Regal's decayed remains in Duo's Comet and are confronted by Duo himself, who staes the world has gone down the wrong network civilization, and that Cross Fusion is the product of this failed civilization. The Cross Fusion Members prepare to fight him, but he easily blows them away and removes their crests. He then seperates the NetNavis from their operators and offers them a place at his side, but they refuse and Duo prepares to delete them. Miyabi and the others stand in the way of their Navis, and watch as Barrel and Colonel cross fuse with Duo to help him understand Cross Fusion. The three then fuse and restore the Earth, saving it from annihilation, and the Cross Fusion Members return to their time, where they listen as Barrel tells them about his journey with Duo. The Earth now saved, the Cross Fusion Members celebrate and return to their lives, and Miyabi is seen eating a large plate of curry at Maha Ichiban. Rockman.EXE Beast Miyabi is summoned back alongside the other Cross Fusion Members on Earth to fend off an army of Zoanoroids from Beyondard. He saves Dekao from Zoano BlizzardMan.EXE in front of Maha Ichiban and tells Dekao to go back inside as it's not safe while also ordering his usual, a medium pork curry. Zoano BlizzardMan prepares to attack again and Miyabi throws several small bombs at him before noting that his curry may get cold before he can beat him. Later, the Cross Fusion Members watch as the Fossa Ambience over Densan City grows larger. When Yuriko notices that Beyondard's influence was spreading onto Earth when BubbleMan.EXE materializes in the real world, Miyabi tells her that the enemy was coming as the Fossa Ambience opens up and thousands of beastized viruses begin to pour out of it. He questions why there is no Dimensional Area set up yet, and Yuriko states that it is unnecessary as the beastized viruses materialized in the real world without help before cross fusing. Miyabi realizes this and cross fuses himself. The Cross Fusion Members and BubbleMan fight off the beastized viruses but start to get overwhelmed as Netto and the others attempt to use Trill.EXE's powers as the Synchronizer combined with Earth's Dimensional Beams to repel the Beast Element for good. Despite working initially, the Dr. Wily of Beyondard begins to pour the Beast Element into Rockman and while possessing the Super Cyber Beast, flies through the Fossa Ambience onto Earth. Miyabi and the others attempt to fight him but are badly beaten before Netto, as Beast Form C.F. Rockman, comes and easily destroys the monstrosity. With Beyondard and Earth finally saved, Miyabi joins the others in welcoming back Netto and the other Cross Fusion Members who were pulled into Beyondard. Rockman.EXE Beast+ Miyabi searches out Dr. Wily to return his Synchro Chip, arriving at the scientist’s hideout on Onibi Island with a large bottle of alcohol as a present as Captain Kurohige and Chirol beg Wily for his aid in defeating Netto and Rockman. Miyabi asks Wily if the two are his "new underlings" as he pours Wily a cup of alcohol, which Wily denies. He pulls out his Synchro Chip, which Kurohige takes notice of, and tells him after the Duo incident he planned to return the chip to Wily but he could not find him. Wily asks him if that was all he came for and calls him an honest man, and Miyabi states without a Dimensional Area the chip is a worthless treasure anyway as Kurohige eyes the chip. Wily tells Miyabi to keep the chip, as he may one day have an opportunity to fight with Cross Fusion again, which Miyabi agrees to. The two then drink into the late hours of the night. The night after, Miyabi asks Wily where Kurohige and Chirol went off to as they share more alcohol, and Wily states that since they're from Beyondard they have no home to return to and will be back. They hear a can clank outside Wily's door and Miyabi goes to investigate, only for the two to get buried under thousands of cans Kurohige and Chirol brought as an offering to Wily to make them Synchro Chips. The two Beyondard criminals begin to dig Wily and Miyabi out before finding a can that contained Reverse Synchro Chips and running outside to test them, only to dragged into the cyber world. Miyabi pulls Wily out from the pile of cans and two go to find the Beyondardians, but instead find their Beast Link Gates on the ground outside of Wily's hideout. Wily finds the can that contained the Reverse Synchro Chips and Miyabi notes the Beyondardian's strong interest on getting Synchro Chips for themselves. That night Miyabi goes to Netto's house to request his aid in saving the two criminals where his mother offers an embarrassed and flustered Miyabi cake and sugar for his coffee. She tells him that Netto told her that Miyabi was a "worker", causing Miyabi to spit out his drink in hesitation as she questions him about his job and states they should hire him to do things such as cleaning and laundry, which he tries to state is not exactly what he does before Haruka offers him cake again, to which he quietly states he does not do well with sweets. She continues on, asking if his job was dangerous before Netto walks up and Miyabi greets him in relief of getting away from Haruka. He informs Netto of the situation as Haruka offers him more cake, to which he refuses, and tells the young boy that the Beyondardians should still be wandering the net, and they must separate them from their Navis as Haruka asks if the cake was not to his liking. He states it was delicious as Netto asks what will happen to Kurohige and Chirol if they aren't restored, and Miyabi tells him that they will die. He states he already sent ShadowMan to scout for them and Netto sends Rockman to help, and as Miyabi stands up to leave Haruka calls him again as he humorously replies. Miyabi appears briefly drinking with Dr. Wily as Cache turns the world into cached data. When Netto and Rockman delete Cache, he and the rest of the world are restored. Forms and battle chips C.F. ShadowMan *Muramasa Blade - C.F. ShadowMan seems to be able to use the Muramasa without a battle chip, acting as his special ability. *Shadow Blade - Battle Chips *Synchro Chip *Steal Jelly List of appearances Gallery Etymology “Miyabi” means “refinement, elegance, grace”. Trivia *Miyabi's usual order at Maha Ichiban is a medium pork curry. *His stomach does not agree well with sweets such as cake. *He likes his coffee black. *He is the thirteenth and last character to receive the Crest of Duo, though he is not the last one to perform his first Cross Fusion. *Miyabi claims that as C.F. ShadowMan, Muramasa Blade is his "special ability", yet ProtoMan has used the Muramasa as a battle chip before. it is possible that Miyabi can use Muramasa whenever he pleases, unlike others who require the chip. *Miyabi's clan has been around since the Sengoku period. *Miyabi is evidently a high ranking individual in the assassin world. He is referred to as "general" by Deep Kawase, and has been hired by prominent figures in the criminal underworld such as Dr. Wily and Tesla Magnets to do jobs for them, and seems to have a functional friendship with the former. *Miyabi telling Netto to not think of him badly or take his attack on him and Rockman personally as he will do any job as long as he is rewarded is an echo of what ShadowMan told FreezeMan.EXE before deleting him in the first season. *Despite promising to settle the score with Netto and Rockman one day, Miyabi meets with them at least two times more after the Duo incident, once after the invasion of the Zoanoroids, and once more to save Kurohige and Chirol. Both times Miyabi still acted as an ally and friend to Netto. *Dusk’s design had not been completed by ''Mega Man Battle Network 2, but because Miyabi was going to make an appearance in Stream, the artists completed his appearance so he could appear in the anime before his appearance in Mega Man Battle Network 5. *In the video games, Dusk is portrayed without pupils. In the anime, he has them. See also *Dusk - His video game counterpart. **ShadowMan.EXE - His NetNavi's video game counterpart. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Cross Fusion users Category:NetOps Category:Rockman.EXE Stream characters Category:Rockman.EXE Beast characters Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages Category:Rockman.EXE Beast+ characters